Un soir d'octobre
by Siryanne
Summary: One Shot. Alors que tout le monde s’attendait à une attaque à la fin de l’année scolaire, les Mangemorts avaient pris l’école d’assaut le soir d'Halloween. Il était mort. Elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais.Faisait partie d'un ancien recueil de one shot


**Rating : **R (car beaucoup de mort, maintenant je fais gaffe avec les rating, grrrr !)

**Personnages :** Hermione, Harry et Ron. Pas de couple, du moins pas officiel.

**Résumé :** _Alors que tout le monde s'attendait à une attaque à la fin de l'année scolaire, Voldemort et ses sbires avaient démenti les pronostics en prenant l'école d'assaut le soir de Halloween. Il était mort. Elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais._

_**Merci à ma Brynhild d'amour platonique pour la correction!**_

* * *

**Un soir d'octobre**

« Hermione... Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ? »

Harry s'assit dans l'herbe à côté de son amie. Il était tard, la nuit commençait à tomber. Elle avait passé tout l'après-midi là, au bord du lac, pensive et silencieuse. Il comprenait sa douleur, son désir de se retrouver seule avec elle-même, il avait ressenti la même chose. Mais cela faisait des mois maintenant. Certes, il lui arrivait encore parfois, dans l'intimité de sa chambre de préfet, de pleurer son chagrin et sa rage de n'avoir rien pu faire; il ne pouvait pas oublier comme ça, c'était normal. Mais l'état de Hermione, lui, dépassait cela de loin. Depuis sept mois et dix-sept jours, elle ne se nourrissait plus qu'à peine. Depuis octobre, ses résultats étaient descendus en flèche. Depuis cette sinistre nuit, elle ne parlait plus que lorsque c'était strictement nécessaire.

Depuis la mort de Ron, elle s'en voulait de vivre.

Alors que tout le monde s'attendait à une attaque à la fin de l'année scolaire, Voldemort et ses sbires avaient démenti les pronostics en prenant l'école d'assaut le soir de Halloween. Toute l'école était réunie dans la Grande Salle (à l'exception du Professeur Dumbledore qui avait été retenu par une affaire importante au Pays de Galles), festoyant gaiement autour de tables bien garnies de friandises, farces et attrapes et autres jus de citrouille. Les uns étaient déguisés en Moldus, à l'instar du Professeur Rubeus Hagrid, qui portait un costume très élégant en tweed (bien évidemment taillé sur mesure), d'autres en diablotins, d'autres encore en animaux fantastiques. Ron et Harry s'étaient contentés de revêtir l'uniforme de l'équipe d'Irlande de Quidditch, tandis que Hermione avait ramené de chez elle une robe moldue de type asiatique, longue, noire brodée d'argent, et moulante. Un petit groupe, baptisé « Les Gryffondrock » (1) et composé de Seamus Finnigan à la guitare, Dean Thomas à la basse, Euan Abercrombrie à la batterie et Parvati Patil au chant avait été exceptionnellement autorisé à se produire dans la Grande Salle et à dispenser sa musique plus qu'énergique. Et c'était en plein milieu du set, alors que Ron, à l'occasion d'un morceau plus calme et dans un effort surhumain, venait d'inviter Hermione à danser, que les portes de la salle avaient littéralement volé en éclat et qu'une bonne trentaine d'hommes et femmes encagoulés avaient fait irruption : des Mangemorts.

Elèves et enseignants avaient été complètement pris de court. Certains avaient même crû à une très mauvaise plaisanterie de la part des Serpentards, ne comprenant pas comment des étrangers auraient pu s'introduire dans l'école. Mais alors, les premiers sorts étaient partis. Des Doloris. Les Avada Kedavra avaient suivi juste après. Les professeurs avaient hurlé aux élèves de se rassembler derrière eux. Mais avant qu'ils aient pu former un cercle protecteur, d'autres Mangemorts avaient surgi par la porte du personnel et avaient attaqué par derrière.

Une vingtaine d'élèves et deux professeurs perdirent la vie au cours de cette première rafle. Dont le vieux Professeur Flitwick. Les enseignants étaient enfin parvenus à rassembler dans leur cercle leurs élèves, qui hurlaient et pleuraient pour la plupart, et avaient fait face à l'armée de Voldemort, les défiant de leurs baguettes pointées fermement de prononcer la moindre syllabe du plus petit sort qu'ils connaissaient. Malgré toute la force de persuasion qu'avait employé Minerva McGonagall pour l'en empêcher, Harry s'était faufilé entre elle et le Professeur Sinistra et, les yeux brillants de larmes et de rage, il avait lui-même levé sa baguette, prêt à riposter ; Neville Londubat faisait partie des premières victimes...

Le temps avait alors semblé s'arrêter. Membres de Poudlard et Mangemorts s'étaient jaugés du regard durant de longues minutes, immobiles, le silence uniquement percé par les sanglots des plus jeunes élèves, dont les camarades étaient morts sous leurs yeux. Chaque côté savait que le premier à attaquer serait le premier à déclencher un vrai massacre. Cela n'aurait pas dérangé plus que cela les Mangemorts s'ils n'avaient été en nombre inférieur.

La scène se serait certainement prolongée très longtemps ainsi, jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux partis se décide à lancer les hostilités, si une vague de froid n'avait pas soudain envahi la salle et que, sortant du brouillard surréaliste qui s'était formé, Voldemort n'avait pas fait son apparition.

Les élèves avaient poussé des cris de terreur et les professeurs avaient eu du mal à contenir leur mouvement de panique tout en restant sur leurs gardes. Le Professeur Rogue, à côté de Minerva McGonagall, n'avait pu s'empêcher de baisser les yeux quand ceux de son ancien maître s'étaient posés sur lui, alors qu'il examinait l'assemblée, cherchant une personne bien précise. Harry avait brièvement porté la main à sa cicatrice mais n'avait pas failli. Il était resté droit, fermement décidé à ne pas montrer sa douleur. Ron et Hermione s'étaient placés derrière lui, baguette en main, tremblants de tous leurs membres mais déterminés à soutenir leur ami par tous les moyens possibles. Ce qui ne représentait pas grand chose devant la puissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais beaucoup dans le cœur de Harry.

Malgré les protestations étouffées de sa directrice de maison, Harry s'était avancé hors du cercle et avait fait face à celui qui, quelle que soit l'issue du combat, devait être son dernier adversaire. Voldemort l'avait laissé approcher sans rien dire, le fixant de ses yeux de serpent, un sourire malfaisant étirant sa bouche déjà anormalement fine, tandis que les Mangemorts surveillaient du bout de leur baguette tout mouvement suspect dirigé contre leur seigneur.

Harry entendit vaguement Hermione lui crier de revenir, mais il ne l'écouta pas. Toute son attention était fixée sur son ennemi. Il savait que le jour était venu. Il savait que c'était maintenant. La dernière bataille.

Toujours sans mot dire, Voldemort leva sa baguette. Aussitôt Harry en fit de même, et un halo doré et impénétrable les entoura, comme ce fameux soir dans le cimetière, environ deux ans et demi plus tôt. Ce qui se passa à l'intérieur, seul Harry en fut témoin, et tout ce que les survivants de l'assaut purent constater un peu plus de trois heures plus tard, c'est que Le Garçon Qui a Survécu l'avait fait une nouvelle fois, et que le monde était définitivement débarrassé de l'un de ses pires fléaux.

Mais le drame s'était en fait joué à l'extérieur.

A l'apparition de la sphère, Hermione avait hurlé et, bousculant ses professeurs, elle s'était ruée hors du cercle. Rodolphus Lestrange, comme il fut identifié en tant que tel plus tard, n'avait pas laissé passer cette occasion. Severus Rogue avait beau eu lui lancer un sort d'immobilisation dès qu'il l'avait vu pointer sa baguette sur la Gryffondor, il n'avait pas été assez rapide pour empêcher le plus terrible des Impardonnables d'être jeté. Et, si Ron ne s'était pas précipité sur elle et ne l'avait pas jetée à terre, elle serait morte de l'Avada Kedavra. Au lieu de cela, elle s'était retrouvée étalée sur le sol, écrasée par le corps de son ami.

Le corps mort de son ami...

Dans la confusion de la bataille qui avait immédiatement suivi, personne ne s'était rendu compte que Hermione était seulement évanouie ; tous, bons comme mauvais, la croyaient morte, et c'est ainsi que l'un des combats les plus importants du siècle consista pour elle en un coma de trente minutes. Au prix d'une trentaine de vies supplémentaires, dont vingt-trois élèves, les Mangemorts furent en effet maîtrisés en une demi-heure. La majorité d'entre eux avait été immobilisée et était destinée à être livrée aux Détraqueurs. L'autre partie gisait au sol. Tout comme les Professeurs Sinistra, Chourave et Rogue (2). Tout comme Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley et Colin Crivey. Tout comme Drago Malfoy qui pour s'être finalement détourné de son père avait péri de la main même de celui-ci. Les trois heures suivantes s'étaient passées à attendre l'arrivée des Aurors... et de renforts dans le cas où le combat qui se déroulait sous le dôme avait tourné en faveur du mal. Renforts qui, si l'on n'en croyait la prophétie, auraient été bien dérisoires, même s'ils avaient été dix mille. Mais il valait mieux se battre jusqu'au dernier que s'avouer vaincu. Mais de toute façon, c'était le bien qui l'avait emporté.

Hermione ne pourrait jamais oublier l'expression figée de son ami, mélange de peur, de détermination... et d'affection... quand elle avait repris conscience et s'était dégagée de son poids, et qu'elle avait constaté avec horreur que la vie l'avait quitté.

Ron avait reçu le sortilège à sa place. Il était mort à sa place.

Hermione se sentait coupable. Harry le savait. Il avait ressenti la même chose. Quand il était sorti, exténué, de la sphère dans laquelle il avait vaincu son ennemi de toujours, la seule chose qu'il avait vue avant de s'évanouir, c'était le corps de Ron à terre, et Hermione qui se balançait d'avant en arrière à ses côtés avec un air complètement perdu. Dans l'attente terrifiée et paralysée de l'issue de l'affrontement, les quelques cinq cents personnes qui avaient peu à peu rempli la pièce n'avaient pas osé prendre le temps de se charger de leurs morts, et personne, fixé qu'était tout le monde sur le dôme lumineux, n'avait remarqué l'état de la jeune fille... si tant est que quelqu'un avait remarqué qu'elle vivait toujours.

Quand Harry s'était réveillé, bien des heures plus tard, la première chose qu'il avait fait, ç'avait été de demander confirmation quant au décès de son ami. Il avait ravalé ses larmes quand le couperet fatal était tombé, et avait voulu voir Hermione. Elle n'était pas bien loin. Deux lits après le sien en fait. Il s'était levé malgré les protestations de l'infirmière et était allé s'asseoir près de sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci n'avait pas semblé le voir. Ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vague, et ils n'exprimaient rien. Il s'était attendu à de la douleur, à une peine terrible. Mais ce vide le terrifia. Ce vide le fit craquer. Il avait pris les mains de Hermione dans les siennes et avait éclaté en sanglots, ignorant les regards mêlés de peine et d'admiration qui venaient des lits voisins.

Il s'en était voulu, oui, pendant des semaines. Ça n'aurait pas dû arriver. Il aurait dû les protéger. Il aurait dû rester dans ce fichu cercle et ne pas jouer les héros. Tout se serait peut-être déroulé autrement. Les Aurors et les membres de l'Ordre seraient arrivés, tout comme Dumbledore, une heure plus tard. Voldemort se serait volatilisé. L'affrontement aurait eu lieu ailleurs, un autre jour. Ses amis n'auraient pas disparu. Luna, Dean, Ginny... Ginny... Il oubliait presque son ex petite amie, parfois, sa douleur toute focalisée sur le frère de celle-ci. Ron. Et Hermione n'aurait pas été complètement dévastée psychologiquement.

Mais il avait fini par se dire que c'était ridicule. C'était inévitable. Voldemort n'aurait pas attendu sagement les renforts, il ne lui aurait pas tenu la conversation pendant une heure. Non, il aurait certainement tué tous ses camarades un à un jusqu'à ce qu'il l'atteigne, et le résultat aurait été encore pire. Sauf pour Hermione, peut-être...

Il soupira et tenta de lui passer un bras autour des épaules. Elle devait avoir froid. Elle se raidit, alors il interrompit son mouvement. Mais il se rapprocha tout de même d'elle.

« Hermione... Parle-moi, je t'en prie. »

Elle semblait l'ignorer. Il vit qu'elle avait encore pleuré : ses yeux étaient rouges et ses joues portaient les traces du passage de ses larmes. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Il ne supportait plus de la voir comme ça.

« Tu penses à lui, c'est ça ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, mais ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement. Harry et elle n'avait jamais parlé ouvertement de Ron depuis ce soir-là. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment parlé tout court en fait. C'était la première fois qu'il abordait le sujet de front. Il suivit les yeux de son amie, et son regard finit par se perdre également dans les reflets chatoyants et rougeoyants des derniers rayons de soleil sur l'eau ondulante du lac.

« Il me manque aussi, Hermione. Je pense tous les jours à lui. Je me dis que ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça, que si j'avais agi autrement il serait encore là. Mais c'est faux. C'est stupide de se culpabiliser, ça ne change rien. Et ça se serait passé comme ça de toute façon. Ce n'était pas ma faute. Et la tienne non plus... »

Il se tourna vers elle, le regard plein de douceur. Les traits de son visage s'étaient crispés, et elle semblait sur le point de céder à une nouvelle crise de larmes. Harry fit une nouvelle tentative pour l'enlacer, et cette fois-ci, elle se laissa faire. Il lui caressa doucement le dos.

« Tu n'y pouvais rien Hermione. Ta réaction a été normale. Et la sienne aussi. Les seuls coupables, ce sont ces foutus Mangemorts. Et Jedusor. Tu ne peux pas te reprocher d'avoir voulu courir à mon secours. C'était très noble, et très courageux, Hermione. Tout comme ce qu'a fait Ron. »

Les yeux de Hermione sortirent enfin de leur léthargie, et elle fixa ses pieds, en commençant à se balancer d'avant en arrière. Maintenant qu'il semblait vraiment avoir son attention, Harry ne voulait pas qu'elle reparte dans une nouvelle crise, alors il la serra un peu plus contre lui et lui embrassa le dessus de la tête. Son balancement s'atténua.

« Pense à la fierté qu'il doit ressentir, s'il nous voit, d'être mort en sauvant quelqu'un. En _te_ sauvant. Tu étais une des personnes les plus importantes au monde pour lui, si ce n'est _la_ plus importante. Je suis certain que lorsqu'il s'est jeté sur toi pour te sauver, il savait ce qui allait arriver. Il savait que c'était toi ou lui. Et ce choix, il l'a fait immédiatement. Sans hésitation. C'est un héros, Hermione. Bien plus que n'importe qui d'autre dans cette histoire. Bien plus que moi. Et tu sais qu'il avait toujours aspiré à en être un, un jour. »

Harry sourit tendrement, mais Hermione ne lui rendit pas son sourire. Au lieu de ça, pour la première fois depuis octobre, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il y lut une douleur qui lui serra le cœur. Manifestement, son argument n'était pas bon. Elle aurait évidemment préféré que Ron ne soit pas un héros posthume.

Harry se tut un moment. Le regard de Hermione se voila de nouveau et elle rebaissa la tête. Elle sembla de nouveau oublier sa présence. Harry soupira de dépit. Tant pis…

Il commença à s'écarter et se prépara à s'excuser, quand soudain elle le retint par le bras.

« Non… reste. »

Il la regarda avec stupéfaction. Sa demande n'avait pas été plus qu'un murmure, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien compris.

« Hermione ? »

« Reste, s'il te plaît... »

Il se réinstalla tout contre elle, et cette fois ce fut elle qui l'enlaça. Elle enfouit la tête dans son épaule et, devant un Harry trop surpris pour réagir, elle commença à sangloter doucement. Harry ne sut pas trop quoi faire au début. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il n'avait pas entendu Hermione lui parler, alors pleurer sur son épaule... Il finit par se remettre, et il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux, lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes et lui embrassant de temps en temps le front. Hermione laissa libre cours à ses pleurs. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle endurait ça seule. Elle ne supportait plus l'isolement dans lequel elle s'était elle-même placée. Mais c'est tellement difficile de revenir vers les gens à qui vous avez tourné le dos.

Sa voix sortit, chevrotante.

« Il me manque tellement ! »

« Je sais, ma chérie, je sais... Chhhhut... »

« Ça aurait dû être moi, Harry, pas lui ! Ça aurait dû être moi ! »

« Ne dis pas ça. Ça n'aurait dû être personne. Le destin en a voulu comme ça, c'est tout. Ce n'est pas ta faute, Hermione. »

« Je n'aurais pas dû... J'aurais dû rester... »

« Non. Ecoute... Je n'ai parlé de ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là... avec Voldemort, je veux dire, sous le dôme... à presque personne... Seulement à Dumbledore en fait. Et, ce qu'il faut que tu saches, c'est que quand tu as couru vers moi, je ne t'ai vue, ni entendue, mais je l'ai senti. J'ai senti ton amitié, ton soutien, ton affection. Et ça m'a donné une force incroyable. Tu m'as donné _ta_ force, en faisant ça, Mione. C'est en me raccrochant à ça que j'ai tenu, en pensant à toi, et du même coup aux autres. Si tu étais restée dans le cercle, si tu avais attendu passivement, peut-être que les choses auraient tourné autrement. Peut-être que je me serais découragé. Et peut-être qu'on ne serait pas là tous les deux ce soir. Et Ron non plus, de toute façon.»

Hermione leva des yeux rougis et brillants sur lui. Elle le regarda un moment sans rien dire, essayant d'assimiler ses paroles. Alors elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait ? Non, puisque Ron... "_Et peut-être qu'on ne serait pas là tous les deux ce soir. Et Ron non plus, de toute façon._ _C'est un héros._ _Pense à la fierté qu'il doit ressentir."_ Elle devait se raccrocher à ça. Elle devait ne penser qu'à cette fierté. Elle devait recommencer à vivre. Pour lui. Pour qu'il ne soit pas mort pour rien.

« Il me manque, Harry, il me manque... Je l'aimais tellement... »

« Moi aussi... Moi aussi... »

Ils restèrent assis là, étroitement enlacés, se libérant mutuellement de leur chagrin, de leur culpabilité et de leur douleur. Le soleil disparut bientôt derrière une colline lointaine, et la nuit les enveloppa de son voile d'obscurité. Quand ils se levèrent une heure plus tard et rentrèrent ensemble au château, apaisés, ce fut avec la certitude que le jour qui se lèverait le lendemain serait le plus brillant de l'année.

Et que, peut-être, en fixant un instant le soleil, un rayon presque orange descendrait sur eux, et réchaufferait leurs cœurs.

**FIN**

oOo§oOo

(1) Sans commentaire ! mdr :-D

(2) Nooooooooooon ! Eh ben si ! Je l'ai tué, encore une fois! Ça devient une mauvaise habitude faut que je fasse gaffe ! lol !

o§o

_Voilà, j'espère que je n'ai pas trop versé dans le mélodramatique :-) Et qu'il n'y a pas trop d'incohérences dans l'histoire. Et que ça ne finit pas trop vite... Bon, j'arrête ! lol ! Je crois que j'aime bien ce one shot, alors j'espère qu'il vous aura plu malgré tout._ Edition bien des années plus tard : bon sang qu'il est nul celui-là! La trame est très mauvaise, le style aussi, brrrr! Je n'aime plus que la fin.


End file.
